Reseus Cavaliere luminoso
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51256 |no = 1672 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |description = Il principe erede al trono del Regno di Sama, molto popolare e talentoso sia nelle arti, che nella guerra. Reseus trattò con pazienza e determinazione con le fazioni rivali all'interno del regno, riunificò i gruppi etnici ribelli e ripristinò l'ordine pubblico, rafforzando anche l'esercito. Quando gli dei invasero il paese, fu proprio Reseus a uccidere un demone pericoloso, così da consentire il contatto tra il suo re e il re di tutta la fauna oceanica. Più tardi, condusse l'esercito unificato, composto dalle tribù di Sama e dalle truppe oceaniche, in battaglia contro gli dei in persona. Le storie ci raccontano che combatté per i suoi soggetti fino alla fine, quando cadde in una tomba d'acqua. |summon = Io credo nell'umanità. E credo in te, amico mio! Perciò, forza, sfruttatemi a dovere! |fusion = Se restiamo uniti, non c'è nulla che possa fermarci! Se credete in questo, vi darà la forza per combattere. |evolution = |hp_base = 5099 |atk_base = 2240 |def_base = 1980 |rec_base = 1812 |hp_lord = 7328 |atk_lord = 3080 |def_lord = 2700 |rec_lord = 2471 |hp_anima = 8220 |rec_anima = 2233 |atk_breaker = 3318 |def_breaker = 2462 |def_guardian = 2938 |atk_guardian = 2840 |hp_oracle = 7268 |rec_oracle = 2828 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 35 |ls = Danza virtuosa |lsdescription = +50% a tutti i parametri; aumenta la quantità dei colpi normali; annulla i danni elementali |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit (-50% extra damage, 50% damage total) |lseffect =* |bb = Puntura discendente |bbdescription = Combo di 10 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; aumento numero colpi normali per 3 turni; aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD per 3 turni; nega i danni elementali per 1 turno |bbnote = +2 to each normal hit & 20% OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 10 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Portatore sacro |sbbdescription = Combo di 13 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; aum. numero colpi normali x3 turni; nega tutte le anomalie di stato x3 turni e i danni elementali x1 turno; aggiunge prob. Scintilla critica x3 turni; aum. la vel. di riempimento alla fine del turno x3 turni |sbbnote = +2 to each normal hit, 30% crit chance of 50% extra spark damage & fills 300 OD |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |ccsbbt = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Esaltazione |ubbdescription = Potente combo di 15 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; aum. ATT x3 turni; aum. numero colpi normali x3 turni; ripristino completo PS x3 turni; aum. barra BB x3 turni; i danni subiti ripristinano i PS x3 turni |ubbnote = 300% Atk, +3 hits (+80% extra damage, 180% damage total), fills 50 BC & restores 100% damage when hit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Volontà ammirevole |esdescription = Leggero aumento di ATT, DIF e REC in proporzione al numero di PS rimasti; aumento numero colpi normali |esnote = 0.4% boost per 1% HP remaining & +1 to each normal hit |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evointo = 51257 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50191 |evomats6 = 50191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = La Caduta del Regno di Sama |addcatname = Reseus 7 }}